


Can't Have Him

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Different species, M/M, Omega Castiel, Panther Castiel, Pining, Rules, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Omega Panther pining for the Alpha Wolf he can never have.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Hurt Castiel





	Can't Have Him

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  


  


  
  
He was beautiful. He was strong, powerful and extremely skilled. The Alpha’s gorgeous tan and cream colored fur made his admirer purr in appreciation. The Alpha Wolf was fierce in fights and duels when others would challenge him. He was a superb hunter. It made the Panther wonder how they would do in a friendly competition for game.  
  
However, being an Omega Panther, Castiel was forbidden to cross the Wolf pack’s territory. It could start a war among his own pack and that of the beautiful Alpha Wolf. It didn’t matter if Castiel’s intentions were purely friendly. So he simply watched from afar. Perched up high in the trees, camouflaged in the shades that his own black fur blended into. Castiel would stay up high, never letting himself be known. The Panther would get a front row seat at watching the Alpha Wolf hunt prey or play in the forest with his family. Dean was what Castiel had heard the others call him. The Alpha was all instincts and it was clear he tested them well.  
  
Of course, Castiel had disobeyed and crossed those borders before. On a few occasion, Castiel had watched Dean scenting the air. He knew the Alpha was smelling an intruder in his territory. So Castiel made sure to stay as far away not to repeat his error. But the Omega Panther’s insides longed to rub himself along the massive Wolf’s own coat. He constantly dreamed of scenting the Alpha Wolf deeply and of them playing in the forest together.  
  
Even after an extremely dangerous confrontation between them just this past winter. That encounter had only served to make the Omega Panther inside of Castiel yearn to be claimed by such a dominate Alpha, even though he was of a different species.  
  
It had been a cold winter evening. Castiel had been following the Wolf throughout the forests as per his routine. Dean tended to patrol during sundown and usually, when he turned to other parts of the borders Castiel couldn’t follow, the Panther would retire home. Only this had been one of the few times that he followed into the Wolf’s territory. Castiel hadn’t followed too far, if anything, he had grown tired and had decided to lay on a branch and wait until the Wolf returned closer to the border. Somehow, with a light snow gliding down, Castiel had fallen asleep.  
  
He still couldn’t remember what had startled him that night, but he had awoken with a start and he had embarrassingly dropped like stone from the high tree branch. The Panther had barely enough time to register his surroundings before the beautiful Alpha was mere feet from him, growling and showing teeth.  
  
Castiel’s wide blue eyes had looked into stormy fern green eyes and had been rooted to the spot until the Alpha roared in warning. The Omega Panther bolted. The Alpha Wolf hot on his trail. Castiel had never been so terrified in his life. He had just managed to slid across the border that separated their territories when he dared stop and looked back at his pursuer.  
  
The Alpha Wolf had stopped just before the border, fern green eyes glaring and questioning. His stance was all dominance and aggression. Castiel watched transfixed, unable to move as the strong scent of bergamot and white cedar hit his nose. The Omega mewled. His reaction to the Alpha’s scent made the Wolf narrow his gaze in suspicion. Dean barked a warning. It was grave and filled with a powerful Alpha tone that made Castiel scramble up the tree.  
  
Since then, Castiel had remained ever so drawn to the Alpha Wolf he could never have, and succumbed to only being able to watch from afar.  
  
  
End


End file.
